This invention relates to a lightweight structural component. More particularly, this invention relates to plastic composites suitable for such applications as vehicular lower control arms.
The need for lighter weight vehicular components is widely known, particularly with respect to automotive applications. Moreover, the potential of plastic or other lightweight materials to satisfy such need as to structural components is established. Anisotropic behavior of many reinforced plastics, however, complicates effective substitution of such plastics for metal. Moreover, even when a design utilizes anisotropic materials effectively, manufacturing considerations may limit its implementation.
Design and manufacture of components that are to withstand tensile and/or compressive loads are known (e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,228,481; 3,286,547; 3,362,252; 3,434,899; 3,460,628; 3,470,051; 3,542,079; 3,607,510; 3,673,028; 3,691,000; 3,769,127; 3,850,722. Included among these patents are disclosures of lightweight structural components. None of these patents, however, show manufacture or design components that withstand repetitive tensile and compressive loads and which comprise load transmission means at the ends of a hollow tubular member longitudinally encircled by filaments in a plastic matrix as in this invention.
It is an object of this invention to provide lightweight structural components which withstand repetitive tensile and compressive loads in use.
It is an object of this invention to provide such lightweight components which are conveniently manufactured.
It is an object of this invention to provide manufacturing techniques for such lightweight components.
These objects and others have been accomplished by this invention as may be seen from the hereinafter disclosure.